Point Prometheus
The main goal of BioShock's final level, Point Prometheus is to assemble the parts of a Big Daddy bodysuit in order to pursue Frank Fontaine who has already injected himself with a large dose of ADAM. Upon becoming a Big Daddy, the player must now escort the Little Sisters, who allow you to gain entry to doors previously inaccessible. Also, while you are a Big Daddy, enemies will no longer attack you unless you are protecting a Little Sister. This is helpful for going back to previous levels and exploring or researching the maps without irritating confrontations. History Point Prometheus features a natural history museum (this has been converted to the Big Daddy Proving Grounds, labeled with an official sign on the floor as "Armored Escort Proving Grounds"), a large library (the Mendel Library, possibly a reference to Gregor Mendel), and multiple industrial suites. These are mostly geared at high-tech industry (Optimized Eugenics, for example, where much plasmid technology was likely developed). Now it is used as a production facility for Big Daddies and Little Sisters alike; unfortunate candidates for either occupation were subjected to horrific mental and genetic reconditioning to serve as the proverbial glue of Rapture. Little Sisters were nurtured in the Little Wonders educational facility and trained to gather ADAM while Big Daddies were permanently altered into behemoths, armed to the teeth with lethal weaponry in order to protect their charges. While the labs are now in ruins, there are still enough components for just one more Big Daddy... Failsafe Armored Escorts Failsafe Armored Escorts is the Big Daddy manufacturing facility. One enters this facility through Decontamination Chambers. It can be determined from one of Tenenbaum's radio messages that the space was originally utilized for some other purpose, but Ryan took the facility and converted it into Failsafe Armored Escorts to produce Big Daddies. Little Wonders Educational Facility This is the Little Sister training and production facility. The bottom floor houses several small cells for Little Sisters. There are numerous drawings on the pink walls of the rooms, frequently depicting Big Daddies. The top of the cells is open-air, allowing observation by scientists from the top floor. There is also a room labeled "Autopsy," used for the actual surgery where girls are implanted with the slugs and physically transformed into Little Sisters. Optimized Eugenics Laboratory area. Subareas like Plasmid Prototyping, Eugenic Analysis, Live Subject testing etc. suggest that this is the the main laboratory for most Plasmids and other genetic modifications were developed and tested. One enters this facility through Decontamination Chambers. Map New Discoveries New enemies found * Frank Fontaine, temporarily Single-use events * There are 3 Little Sisters. * There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New plasmids and tonics (Free) * Safecracker 2 * Alarm Expert 2 * Damage Research 2 * Hacker's Delight 3 Walkthrough Conserve your Electric Gel and look for components to make more. You will not need it at this stop because the Big Daddies are easy enough to kill with other weapons/ammo, but you will need it badly at the Proving Grounds and in the battle with Fontaine. Try to be maxed out by the time you leave, and have enough components to make another 100 units (on Hard -- a little less on Medium skill). With Clever Inventor equipped, the components are 1 of each of the following: * Distilled Water * Battery * Alcohol Unless you have a surplus of these components, be careful of making other items, such as heat-seeking RPGs, which use these same components. Entry * Fontaine will taunt you, but you cannot shoot him because glass doors are blocking you. * At the last glass doors, he will send bots after you. * For whatever reason, natural camouflage doesn't work so don't try just standing still. Atrium / Main Hall * When you enter the atrium, go straight across to Power To The People. * A First Aid Kit ("FAK") is by the Vita-Chamber. * Lots of FAKs, EVE, and ammo will be found. Not all will be detailed here. * Go left, up the stairs, down the walkway. * Continue down the walkway and out the doors. * An RPG Turret is around the corner to the right with debris in the way. * Put a Target Dummy out past the debris, but where turret can see it. * When the turret fires at it, move in and hack the turret. * A Gatherer's Garden and Health Station are nearby. * Cross the middle walkway. * A FAK is to the right and a Circus of Values ("CoV") ahead. * Across from the CoV, Incinerate the ice blocking a door. * Inside: trash can with "Changing Employees", cash, ammo * Go left to the ... Little Wonders Educational Facility * Approach the doors from the left. * When they open, put a Target Dummy out front. * Go in and hack the camera at the far end of the hall. * Go left and to the desk with the Big Daddy Pheromone Sample. * A splicer is on the floor past the last desk. * When he gets up, two shots of Exploding Buck finish him. * Recording: "Why Just Girls?" is on the last desk. * Continue to the other side and pick up the second sample. * Hop onto a desk stuck through the railing. Look into room on left. * Shoot the splicer, then jump down into the room. * A 3rd sample and 2 EVEs are inside. * When you exit this room, notice a turret in a room to the right. * It will not shoot you when you come out -- too far away. * Put a Target Dummy in the turret room left of the turret. * Run to the room, turn right, and hack a 2nd turret to the right, * Then hack the first turret. * A Big Daddy and Little Sister are wandering around. * 5 proximity mines (or equivalent) are enough to kill him. * Walk to the back of this area to the ... * Autopsy Room: ** A Security Camera is ahead. ** In the back of the room is a Safecracker 2 tonic. ** Most cabinets have components or cash. * Go back out to the Atrium / Main Hall. * You should find a Big Daddy roaming now, if not now, later. * Kill him and move on to ... Optimized Eugenics * Enter the right doors and wait to be decontaminated. * A Security Camera is inside on the right wall. * Stand to the right and watch the light before moving out. * Enter Live Subject Testing and head to the back room. * Visit the U-Invent and Voicebox Modification Prototype. * Pick up Alarm Expert 2. * When you exit the back room, several splicers are playing dead. * If you inch out the door, you can I-Bolt two of them. * If you take too long inside, they may come in after you. * If a Big Daddy and Little Sister come around, finish your quota. * Skip the other rooms until later and return to the Main Hall. * Turn right and go to ... Mendel Memorial Research Library * A Spider Splicer awaits inside (or may run out to you). * A Security Camera is to the right. * Run in and jump over a fallen bookcase to get to it. * An RPG Turret is around the next corner to the right. * A splicer is inside the center where the Damage Research 2 tonic is. * There is loot spread all around. * Exit back to the Main Hall and enter ... Allsafe Armored Escorts * Enter doors on right. A Spider Splicer is playing dead. * Go back to ... * Candidate Conversion: ** Around the wall to the left is a machine gun turret. ** Further left is an RPG turret. ** Put a Target Dummy to the right of the stairs ahead so that both can see it. ** All the way back is assorted loot, safe: 2 steel screws, anti-pers, 3 kerosene. ** Recording: "Missing Boots" ** Go out doors on right to ... * Suit Assembly: ** Turn left and go right of the large door (which comes later). ** Melt the ice on the Storage Room door. FAK, EVE, CoV, "Cheap Son Of A Bitch". ** Go back and upstairs to first room. Recording: "Protector Smell". ** Exit to walkway to second room: "Mistakes". ** Exit to walkway to splicer, then third room: "Protecting Little Ones". ** Go down stairs to pick a suit. ** Down the stairs into the liquid: splicer hiding and napalm. ** To the left is a locked room with tons of good loot. ** Go back opposite the stairs you came down. ** To the left is a bulkhead door. ** Inside is an RPG Turret to the right, prox.mines to the left. ** Go back out the doors you came in and take the door to the left. * Candidate Induction: ** Hacker's Delight 3 tonic and Helmets. ** When you leave the platform, several splicers attack. ** After this, splicers normally leave you alone. ** An exception is if something normally triggers an attack, they still attack. * Go back to ... Optimized Eugenics * Now that splicers, turrets and cameras ignore you, loot rooms skipped before. * Enter the left doors and visit each room. Continue to pick up components. * Test Subject Storage: recording: "Marketing Gold". * Eugenic Analysis: last Power To The People, safe and Gene-Bank. * Backup Generator, in back: 3 EVEs, Safe: Very hard. $100, 6 Incendiary Bolts. ** (If you don't have Electric Flesh 2, go to Security Monitoring to shut down elec.) * Plasmid Prototyping: behind a now passive turret is the tape "Extra Munitions". * Live Subject Testing: a return visit to the U-Invent all the way in the back. * For the Proving Grounds you will want the max ammo you can carry, which is -- ** Automatic armor-piercing: 180 ** Heat-seeking RPG: 6 ** Crossbow Trap Bolts: 24 ** Pistol Anti-personnel: 24 ** Electric Gel: 200 ** Shotgun Exploding Buck: 24 * Still needed but not available from the U-Invent are ** Auto.anti-personnel, electric buck, proximity mines, frags, incendiary bolts. ** A lot of this can be found or bought at CoV. Get as much as you can. * Hopefully you have not blown all your ADAM. * You will need 160 ADAM to get the final Health and EVE upgrades before you meet Fontaine. Main Hall * Follow the arrow downstairs. * If you want to take the Bathysphere back to prior locations * for anything you may have missed, now is your chance. * Summon a Little Sister and follow her to the Proving Grounds. (Return to Olympus Heights.) Category:Locations